Device to Device (D2D) communication can be used to dramatically increase data rates and system capacity in a cellular wireless network by enabling direct communication between mobile stations. Various proximity-based applications and services can be configured to operate using D2D. Unicast D2D communications is expected to play a vital role in next generation communications systems. With the increasing density of users, the problem of scheduling and interference management is very challenging. The problem becomes even more challenging in the absence of a centralized entity that manages contention and scheduling of devices operating using D2D.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.